


Picnic

by peridotsmart



Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: DrIplierst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart





	Picnic

It didn't take long for the Host to actually convince Dark to help him out with something. Yes, the writer actually managed to convince the demon himself to get out of his office and be helpful to the Host. The Host needed help from another ego, that wasn't the doctor, to help him prepare food for a picnic and get it set up. He was preparing for another wonderful date with the doctor, and was hoping to surprise him with a picnic. 

Dark was currently handling a small silver blade in his left hand, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was busy making sandwiches for the Host; one tuna, one peanut butter. The Host meanwhile was busy muttering narrations under his breath and putting together the lunch items. "The Host thanks Dark for helping him." Dark looks over and hands him the two packed sandwiches. "You're welcome.." The Host smiled a bit and finished packing the basket of food. "I should get back to caring for Wil. His flu has gotten worse."

"The Host understands. He will repay Dark later." Dark leaves quietly with a bowl of chicken soup in his hands. Host sighed and smiled, grabbing the basket up with a swoop of his arm. 

\----------------------------

"The doctor blankly followed the small path of simple daises to see the Host, next to a tree with a basket. It seemed to the doc that the Host had planned something for the both of them, and he smiled to himself, taking his seat next to the narrating man." "So... this is our date?" Dr.Iplier smiles a bit; he was relieved to be out of the cramped grey office for once. "The Host responded with a yes and grabbed the things from the basket, placing them down neatly and spread out for the doctor to see. Dr.Iplier grabbed a tuna sandwich from the pile and smiled. "Remembered that I liked tuna." "Of course. The Host wanted to make the doctor happy." the Host smiled to himself. 

Dr.Iplier and the Host eventually finished their interesting, yet silent lunch together. He currently layed against Host's chest, one of Host's hands intertwined through the strands of his hair. The doctor hummed in content, watching the scenery of the park. A few squirrels chattered among trees, leaping from branch to branch. Bird flew around, chirping and perching on small twigs. Wasn't too bright or too dark outside for the both of them. Dr.Iplier relaxed into the cool touches of Host's fingers brushing through his hair.


End file.
